


尤为情人

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	尤为情人

01/  
灯光浮动间，樱井转动着手指上的戒指，吞饮掉杯里的酒精，暗自叹息后起身准备离开。

躁动的音乐中传来更为嘈杂的人声，无意识被吸引后，樱井愣在了被人群围在中间的人身上。

他不该在这个时候看到二宫和也。

“怎么了？看上眼了？”

松本勾上樱井的肩膀，话语轻佻，这还是他第一次看樱井露出这么惊讶的表情。

“润，这是VIP区吧？”

“是啊”

“那有每位客人的信息吧？”

“嗯” 松本看樱井的眼神还是死死盯着那边摆弄扑克牌的二宫，笑道，“他只是个纸牌师哦，不算是客人”

“那能知道他叫什么名字吗？”

"你送杯酒过去，说不定就知道了“

为此，樱井又在沙发上坐了大半个钟头，按灭了震动好几次的来电。

精彩的卡牌魔术结束后，人群又慢慢散开，迷离的明暗中樱井捏着酒杯起身，盯着那个穿着单薄衬衫的人，竟然发现那人也正朝自己走来。

 

”借个火“

二宫的手指间夹着眼，微微扬起头看他，声音清脆如冰块碰在玻璃杯上。

樱井掏出打火机，二宫就前倾着身子继续看他，烟点燃，朝他微微一笑当作了道谢。两人杵在原地，樱井仔细看着二宫的双眸，就是不说话。

“先生，需要我的请你杯酒做谢谢吗？”

“你不认识我？”

”fufu，我还以为樱井先生，认不出我了“

 

 

02/  
樱井领着人到吧台角落坐着，很体贴留出左边的位置，让二宫受宠若惊。 

”我记得你说你是左撇子“

”嗯，谢谢樱井先生“

”不需要这么见外，叫我樱井就好“

二宫袒露出惊讶的模样，但很快又融进现在这种轻松的氛围里。樱井是第一次看到这样的二宫，跟他在会社见到的二宫，判若两人。

”你经常来这个酒吧吗？“

樱井有太多话想和二宫说，但出口的，却是这么普通而庸俗的开场，让他有些懊悔。但二宫只是简单回答着，因为认识的朋友介绍，偶尔在这里表演赚外快，其他情况几乎不来。

 

”那我岂不是很幸运“

”不，应该说我们很有缘，樱井桑“

 

樱井不知道是他的洋酒上了头，还是二宫嘴角的星火暧昧了氛围，从二宫嘴里说出的话，同平常相比，都甜了几分。  
说起二宫。

 

一个普通会社的普通职员，樱井作为另一个合作会社的项目总监，就在一个月前，由于助手的失误，让樱井不得不又自己出门送文件。

接待他的人就是二宫。

大家都是系这领带穿着西装踩着皮鞋的社员，但樱井竟然在那时，觉得二宫未免出众了一些。他垂着眸子不敢太直视他，每句话的敬语用的及其恭敬，直到樱井在管理人面前夸赞了二宫作为一个社员很好体现了会社的职员素养时，才腼腆的露出了一点笑容。

光是那一点笑容，都纯情得不像话。

回到自己的公司，顾不得责骂助手，反倒先想着下次亲自送文件的时候，该喷什么香水的樱井，没有意识到，这有什么不对。

 

一连的一个月里，虽不能说频繁，但大小双方会议樱井都会尽量选择到合作会社方开展，这么一来，二宫也多见了樱井几面。  
从头到尾，除了简单到寒暄都算不上的打招呼，樱井找不到任何跟二宫说话的机会。终于有次机会留在合作会社吃饭，那时候樱井还打趣着二宫带来的便当。

“女朋友做的吗？”

“不，不是，是我自己做的”

果不然让人红了脸，显然是害羞了，从头到尾的，都那么可爱。

樱井转身的时候，没有看到二宫捂着自己脸差点失声尖叫的模样。

“樱井桑，这么晚不回家不会怎么样吗？“

二宫半倚靠在吧台上，软软的声音问着樱井，正好问到了樱井最不想听到的话题。

”不急“

”那樱井桑今晚要陪我喝到最后吗？“

”你明天不是要上班吗？“

”是呐，但是明天不能在会社看到樱井桑...有些寂寞啊..."

每一句话都大胆过了头，樱井沉着眼，竟然在怀疑他面前坐着的人是不是二宫，看他脸上渐露的绯红，只能揣测是喝醉酒，开始说起了胡话。

 

“要不，我先送你回去吧”  
“嗯...”

 

03/  
看半醉半清醒的二宫坐在副驾驶上已经闭上了眼假寐，樱井就顺着二宫打在手机上的地址，把人送到了家楼下。

但樱井却没有立刻叫醒他。

这个时候的街道寂静无人，只有路灯下闪过一只野猫，车灯被熄灭，但樱井还是能在昏暗中看到二宫微启的猫唇，弧度可爱得十分适合接吻。

 

手轻轻地抚过发丝，到微烫的脸颊边，再摸过下巴的痣，正在樱井扣上二宫的下巴时，二宫的话让樱井瞬间清醒了过来。

 

“樱井桑，你的戒指碰得我好冰”

 

 

 

 

二宫的闹钟响起时，感觉到一阵钝痛。

厨房好像有种被翻倒过的样子，二宫也只能当作是老鼠捣鬼，来不及去想太多，他上班该迟到了。

匆忙到会社的时候，瞥见大厅镜子里自己的黑眼圈，有些可怕。

但好在，今天应该不会见到樱井。

昨天梦见什么几乎想不起来了，但实在是太累了，二宫难得在午休的时候昏睡在办公桌上。醒过来的时候，就看到同事放在他桌上的文件夹。

“二宫桑，拜托你跑一趟哦”

虽然不是第一次送文件到樱井的会社，但还是止不住会心跳加速。虽说会社那么大，但是二宫仍旧在为自己能否碰上樱井，心里打着小鼓，矛盾地想碰见樱井，又担心碰见后的不知所措。

但现实由不得他想这么多，前台接通电话后，要他亲自送到樱井的办公室。  
“来了啊...”

“嗯，这是最新的修改方案”

樱井朝他笑的时候，二宫竟然觉得，他们就像是已经熟识很久的朋友一样，包括樱井柔和的表情，都让他的心跳开始快了起来。

“那我先告辞了，樱井先生”

“不是说了不用那么见外，叫我樱井就可以了”

二宫见樱井从办公椅上站了起来，还走向自己，下意识地耸起肩，作势欠身就要离开办公室，但樱井却加快走到了他身边。

 

“我们昨晚不是....?"

"嗯？”

 

樱井觉得奇怪，但见二宫一脸疑惑的样子，丝毫不是装出来的茫然，樱井甚至开始怀疑，是否是他昨晚做了什么疯狂的梦。

“昨晚，睡得好吗？”  
“嗯？嗯，还，还好”  
“今晚有空的话，一起吃个饭？”  
“我可能要加班”  
“我会等你”

 

樱井应答得太快，二宫几乎没有时间来回绝，只好乖乖地点了点头，准备要走，又被樱井拉住给转了回来。

“那，你总得让我知道你的联系方式吧，还是我下班后直接去你办公室等你”

 

看着面前的人的脸又开始烧了起来，樱井掏出自己的手机让二宫亲自打上了号码。等二宫把手机还给樱井，樱井直接拨通了二宫的号码，看二宫从口袋里掏出震动的手机，才笑着把手机挂了。

 

“晚上见”

 

 

04/  
【晚上要加班，很抱歉了】

樱井收到这条消息，似乎一点都不意外。

【没关系，那下班后一起喝酒怎么样】

直到路灯亮起，樱井都没有再收到消息。

是被讨厌了吗？

 

或许他昨晚见到的二宫只是酒精作用下的模样，只能这样安慰自己，樱井才不会觉得心有不甘。明明就像看到了一点平淡生活的盼头，这么一点苗头好像又被自己熄灭了。

 

等樱井挂断家里打来的电话时，他觉得，生平第一次，还是他自己在情场败下了阵，说着没时间和他吃晚饭，又没有回他喝酒消息的人，竟然在酒吧里和别人谈笑风生。

还在他亲口说的不常来的酒吧里。

于是樱井第一次失态地在酒吧夺过人的酒杯一饮而尽。

比起微怒的樱井，回头看樱井的二宫反倒淡定得像是什么都没发生过一样，甚至还觉得莫名其妙。但他还是很礼貌的跟樱井打了招呼。

“樱井桑，酒在同一个价位，别人杯子里的味道是不会变的”

“我记得二宫桑跟我说今晚要加班来着”

“加班完了呀”

“那你为什么不和我一起喝酒”

“没回，不代表着拒绝吧”

这似乎也说得通。

但是樱井并不想善罢甘休，“那没有拒绝，今晚，陪我一个人喝酒”

“那，樱井桑今晚也属于我一个人吗？“

 

又是这样大胆的言辞，连眼里流转的坚定都和平时的二宫不同，今天的二宫还没有喝醉，那么之前觉得二宫酒后胡言的说话，便无法成立。

”嗯“

 

 

厕所的隔间里，偷情的人在热切的拥吻。  
二宫喘着气伏在樱井的身上，樱井的手描摹着二宫衬衫下的肩胛骨，脊椎骨，消瘦得让人心疼。

”你太瘦了 “

温柔的人连在这个时候，不是先解决自己的窘迫，而倒是先发挥人道主义的关怀，二宫嗤笑，刮过樱井的鼻尖。

 

”因为没人养啊“

 

樱井沉默不言，又亲了亲二宫的嘴角。

 

虽然才第二次，樱井对二宫家的方向已经算得上轻车熟路，车上的沉木香让二宫安心，解开安全带时，及其风淡云清地问了樱井一句。

”你夫人，平时是不是也坐这个位置？“

 

 

 

05/  
三天未见。

但几乎每天，二宫都收到了来自樱井的通讯短信或者邮件。一句句客套的早安晚安，二宫也跟着礼尚往来，虽然心里不免会自私地往其他情感方面想，让二宫偷偷乐着。

 

尽管不能完全能理解为何樱井对他的靠近，但这正是他心中所期盼的。

 

二宫和也不敢告诉任何人 ，他喜欢一个男人，还是个有所归属的男人。

要怪，就怪樱井翔过分迷人。

乍见遍一见钟情，要说二宫也不是什么随便的人，所以只能怪樱井第一眼对上时那深情的迷人和伟大。

这个男人从眼角眉梢到挺翘鼻梁，讨吻的唇和完美的身材，虽然不曾了解内在如  
何，光是外在看来都不可挑剔。

接着的几次工作了解，樱井是个十足负责任的人，年轻有为，事业有成，甚至，爱情美满。

条条优秀的标签都能往樱井身上贴。

只是每次和樱井多靠近一点的欣喜都会被他明晃的戒指警戒回惨淡的现实。这个男人，已经有家室了，说不定还有了孩子都不一定。

 

连着接下来的双休日，二宫无法见到樱井的日子又延长了两天，也好，最近乏困的时候太多了，大概是工作压力的问题，让二宫每晚似乎都没有睡好，这个休息日刚好能用来补眠。

 

于是，他一睡，等再拉开窗帘，夕阳沉在城市的傍晚里，一天又过去了大半。二宫伸着懒腰，点开室内的灯，厨房里的余粮告空。

 

不得已的外出采购。

随便穿件外套出门，把钥匙塞进口袋里到附近的超市里逛一圈后直接往家的方向走。

 

可二宫走着走着便总觉得不对劲。

他总觉得，有人在跟着他。

改了回家的路线，而是准备往另一条大路走去，趁着人群拥挤甩掉身后的人，再跑回家。可是就在他拐角时直接被身后的人揽进了怀里。

 

疯狂地挣扎下，在超市买的东西掉了一地，就在二宫还要大声呼救的时候，被人转过身拥进了怀里，熟悉的香气萦绕鼻尖。

”是我啊，和也“

从樱井的怀里探出脑袋看清人的脸后，二宫挣扎得更厉害了，但更有种因为害羞的欲拒还迎。

”樱，樱井桑怎么会在这“

 

”我是sho“

 

二宫难以置信地看着面前这个人，除了没有那一身束缚人的西装，还是樱井的模样。要说还有什么不同，那就是二宫发现，他手上的戒指不见了。

 

”医院太闷了，相叶医生说，我可以出来散散心，于是我就来找你了“  
医院，医生。

 

二宫把人领进家里，听到樱井口中说的话，有些发慌。但樱井还风淡云清的说着，”他们都说我是樱井桑的亚人格，但是我没有影响到樱井桑的正常生活，所以樱井桑也没有用强行治疗的方法把我消除掉“

 

”所以，樱井桑，是..."

“嗯，樱井翔是DID”

二宫简直觉得这太疯狂了。

 

“所以，你是怎么知道我的？”

 

亚人格和主人格不该共享记忆，甚至不会拥有同一组记忆和认知。  
“那天，我问你便当的那天，是我第一次见你”

 

二宫红了脸，一边觉得害羞，一边觉得遗憾。

 

原来这不是樱井对他突然的亲近，不过是亚人格在作祟。一边继续捣鼓着手里的饭团，二宫突然不知道该再问些什么。

 

“二宫桑，我想我们还能见面“

”嗯？“

这怎么可能呢。

他可不希望樱井翔的亚人格因为他，让樱井自己的生活乱了套。

”但是你这样会影响樱井桑正常的生活的“

”我在每周六下午会出现，我们能约在这个时候见面吗？“

虽然这听上去是多么疯狂，但看着樱井的眼睛，二宫点头了。

 

06/  
项目被推进到最关键的收尾期，樱井几乎天天往二宫的会社跑，但是大多时候他们都因为工作忙得焦头烂额，根本没时间有其他private time。  
但至少，给了二宫一些时间呆在樱井的身边。  
他知道樱井有在文件包里塞着朝日报纸的习惯，大概是每天都要看点新闻的人。比起黑铁，樱井喜欢比较甜口的提神饮品。他的手表很多，挑着日程的安排，越是繁杂的安排他的手表也会配得能精确到秒的类型。他跟下属说话的时候有时会用上一些书面的语言，歪着头还会吐槽自己的用词。  
光是发现每一个细节，都能让二宫觉得多靠近了一步，只是沉陷其中的人，并不知道他有多么喜欢这个人。

 

加班的第五天，二宫算着，明天应该就能再一次见到sho了。

 

比起这样刻苦于工作的樱井，亚人格的他，又是什么样，二宫甚至期待了起来。  
奋战的每天几乎都要加班，连铁打的周五晚不加班的条例也不得不因为项目被打破了，办公室里瞬间响起了哀嚎，樱井和另一个总监只能一边抱歉地安抚，一边招架员工的无力抗议。

 

樱井倒是在一群站起来疯狂吐槽的员工中盯着门板边上的二宫。

 

他半趴在门板上跟着一群同事在半开玩笑的抗议着加班，但小尖嗓又格外明显，还带着一点软软的鼻音。  
等二宫看向樱井的时候，发现樱井不知道从什么时候开始就紧盯着他看，在樱井的注视下，二宫赶紧站直了身子，咬着唇又看到别的地方去。

 

刚刚二宫分明是撒娇了。

 

垂着酸痛的脖子，终于结束了磨人的加班，二宫收拾完东西往便利店走，在便利店门口看到樱井时，下意识地低头，要抑制心头的喜欢，却被人拉住了手。

 

二宫下意识想要缩回来，但是却被人抓得更紧了。

”我是sho“

二宫看他修长的手指没有环着那晃得他发慌的戒指。

”你怎么出现了？“

 

”因为我太想你了“

 

没等人再回过神，sho把人揽进了怀里。看着可爱的人，抱起来都是软乎乎的，sho还不忘在人毛茸茸的头毛上蹭了几下了。

这几个动作让二宫彻底红了脸。

推开也不是，不推开也不是。

就当是真的被樱井抱在怀里好，就当是被樱井吻上唇好了。

要怪都该怪sho。

这是sho闭眼贴上他的唇，二宫和也还在自我麻痹逃避这种情感追责的借口。

”明天不用上班哦“

 

sho覆在二宫耳边说的这话都是蛊惑的意味。

 

 

 

他们不知道用多快的速度，牵着彼此的手一起奔回了二宫的家里。  
灯都来不及开，便跌跌撞撞地进了卧室。  
这种性幻想对象终于真切地同自己躺在同一张床上，他还如此温柔的抱紧了自己，有一种酥麻和背德交织在一起，二宫的泪渐渐从眼角滑出。  
接着有热气扑撒在身上，混着无法言喻的所有欢愉让二宫只能不断攀高一次次喘息。

 

SHO再一次再一次的安慰他。

”放心，樱井翔不知道“

 

他不会知道所发生的一切。

所有的背德，都由他一人承担。  
而喜欢的人，只管自己再被喜欢，活在明朗的日子里，备受关怀。

 

 

07/  
温存的时间，变成了完完整整的二十四个小时。

二宫从来不觉得他的一天是这么宝贵。

他们可以在一个小房间里，就拥有最幸福的感情。从晨起的早安吻开始，sho和他用同一把牙刷和同一条毛巾，接着sho把二宫抱着做到洗手台上，双手撑在二宫的两边，凑上前让人帮着刮掉泡沫。

接着是面对面的早餐时间。

 

sho陪二宫出了一趟门，对料理毫无经验的他只能在报刊杂志区闲逛等二宫买好后结帐一起回家。在紧接着聊起磁盘舞曲和电影游戏。

二宫才更清楚，关于sho的喜好。

”那，你知道樱井桑喜欢什么吗？“

这名字就像是定时炸弹一样，让sho的情绪有些烦躁起来。

”和也果然更喜欢樱井桑吧？“

想反驳什么，但是二宫说不出来。

分明也是把sho当作樱井翔在喜欢，他不能说出一句骗人的话。看二宫为难的样子，反倒是sho先凑过来亲上了二宫的嘴角。

”和也还是笑着的时候比较好看“

他们觉得，不应该用宝贵的时间花在这种无聊的地方，而是更在做些有意义的事情。

“和也是不是不太喜欢出门？”

“嗯”

“那酒吧之类的地方，会去吗？”

 

“几乎不去，除了朋友一定拉着去的话”  
“这样呐”  
“怎么了？”  
sho只是摇了摇头，把切好的苹果块轻轻地塞到了二宫嘴里。

 

”你什么时候回去呢？“  
”不回去医院报道也是不要紧的，因为樱井桑很相信我的哦”  
二宫不得不佩服樱井这个人，哪怕是亚人格，都是让人心安的负责任型人才。

 

他们在路灯下告别的时候，二宫还是第一次主动怀住了sho的脖子，当作是告别在即的温暖和不舍。

 

骨子底生出的名为爱的情感却不知道是该归谁所有。

 

08/  
往后的时间里，樱井也常发邮件过来，二宫只是偶尔回。  
比起来，他似乎更想快到周六的时间。每一寸神经都在宣示着这种病态的爱，他因为对主人格的爱而变成对樱井亚人格的爱。  
但和sho见面的时候，他又迫切地希望，能从人嘴里知道一些关于樱井的事情。

 

只是往往不能如愿，还会受到sho吃醋的惩罚。被人扛起来摔在沙发上一顿亲昵的滋味可不算好受。

 

在会社见到樱井，还是一副恭敬的模样，只有在茶水间他们过于靠近的距离，或者谈一些日常琐碎时，二宫的心又会跳动得极快。

 

就在怀疑樱井的声音变得温柔的时候，二宫很快又会被他手指上的戒指提醒，接着清醒过来。

 

“二宫桑是不是每次都自己做便当带到这来吃？”  
“嗯”  
“真厉害啊”  
“难道樱井桑的夫人不这么做吗？”  
等这话问出口，二宫发现，樱井看他的目光都不一样了。  
这明明是他鼓起了多大的勇气才敢问出口的话。  
看来，樱井似乎不太喜欢别人谈论起他的婚姻。或者说，对他来说，感情这种事情，樱井就不太想谈论起吧。

 

因为这个话题让樱井在接下来到下班时间，再也没有和二宫说过一句话，甚至也没有看向他过，这让二宫难过极了。

 

熄灭台灯的时候，二宫在冗长的黑夜里辗转反侧。  
樱井哪里是个温柔的人，明明这么残忍。  
他要自己失神，要自己胡思乱想，要自己承受他的亚人格带来的喜欢，而现在，还要自己辗转反侧的难过。

 

头疼欲裂时，二宫恍惚又像在做梦，梦见自己坐在浴缸里打通了樱井的电话。  
这肯定是在梦里，因为这个举动实在是太疯狂了。  
他居然用十分不屑和轻蔑的语气与樱井说话，那边的人似乎在压低着声音说话，接着有开门的声音，还有风声，穿衣服的声音。

 

接着，他哭了。

 

一边向樱井说着对不起，一边又因为自己的委屈而哭得更大声。

温柔的安慰从电话那头传过来。

 

关于婚姻，关于爱情。  
但这些都与二宫无关。  
他只在向樱井传达一件事情。  
他喜欢樱井翔。

 

等睁眼的时候，二宫发现他真的在浴缸里睡了一夜，手机已经滑落在地板上，急忙划开界面看来电通讯，并没有出现樱井的名字。

他觉得梦境过于真实。

 

 

事情过去了大半个月。  
项目完美达成后，樱井便嫌少到会社来，但二宫还是偶尔会被吩咐道樱井的会社送些文件。

樱井的邮件也发得少了。

每碗睡前，二宫都会反复看着这些曾经发来的问候和琐碎，希望突然间，能蹦出一条新的消息来。

但这都是徒劳。

这场突如其来又戛然而止的单恋，就像是一场疯狂的胡闹。

顺着他的情感而起，sho也不再准时的同他在每周六的下午相见，所有联系就快要化入尘埃了一样。

 

 

09/  
年末的聚餐，二宫能推，便都推掉了。

只是松本这边的场，断断不能推，结果一喝，一滩续一滩，喝到松本的酒吧来了。一个人端着鸡尾酒猫到角落准备刷手机，等着场子散去。

哪能知道，他会在这个时候看到樱井。

人群混杂间，还好死不死和人对上了眼。

下意识想躲，二宫也真的撒腿就真的溜出了酒吧。

樱井二话不说也跟着跑出了酒吧。

听到后面的人在喊他，二宫也不理，只是越走越快，甚至跑了起来。

 

”二宫桑！“  
”二宫桑！“

 

”和也！“  
这一下，让二宫停住了。  
转过看着气喘吁吁的樱井，正大声地朝自己喊着，”我是sho啊“

 

隔着大半个月的思念，不管是给谁的，都撒在了这个人的身上。二宫非常不争气的埋怨着自己，看啊，他还是这么地舍不得樱井。

 

十指紧扣的时候，没有冰冷戒指的手指缠绕着自己的手指，让二宫心安又抱歉。

”我一直很想和你见面“

 

sho的话没有丝毫的隐藏，但二宫还不知足地希望，这话是从樱井的嘴里说出来的。

 

”我觉得，我该停止了，sho酱，对你，对樱井桑来说，这样太疯狂了“

sho没有说话，只是亲吻着他们十指紧扣的手。

“明天，最后陪我一次，好吗？”

 

二宫的手被拉进sho的口袋里，二宫似乎被什么东西搁到了手，但是并没有多在意。

 

10/  
这个私人酒会的邀请函被二宫捏在手里，已经被捏皱了一角。焦急的等待，都是漫长的。  
他怎么也没想到会参加樱井家举办的酒会。

二宫看着熟悉的身影在人群中款款走来，但是他的臂弯间还有另一双芊芊玉手，有说有笑地朝人打招呼，二宫从手上的戒指和他晃着红酒杯的悠然开始，二宫知道，那是樱井。

 

二宫想离开，却被拒绝了。

“先生，您要参加完我们的酒会才能离开”

“可是我...”

“这是我们的规定，请您遵守”

二宫看着樱井在向他走来了。

这一切不该是这样的。

樱井走到了他的面前，和他的夫人。  
男才女貌，万般登对。

 

但他的夫人已经不像刚进场时挽着樱井的手，而是跟樱井说了什么，便轻轻提着晚礼服到别的地方去了。

 

“和也，你来了”

 

二宫不知道这一切到底该做出什么表示，如果说樱井和sho是不同人格，无法共享同段记忆，他是不是该向樱井说明一下他来的原因，可是樱井却称呼他为和也，也一点都不意外他会出现在这里一样。

 

这一切都让二宫慌了手脚，心里只有一个可怕的念头。

“我们上楼”

碍着在酒会上，二宫根本没法拒绝，和人一起走到楼上的过道时，却怎么也不想和人继续往前走。

樱井拉过二宫继续走到了最里层的房间，门一开里面的装潢让二宫意识到了这是什么地方。

 

下意识又要躲开，想往门外走，却被人扼住了手腕，樱井拉人进房间后立刻甩上了门。

 

门板的冰凉和樱井吐在他脖颈间的热气，让二宫备受煎熬。

 

“你在期待谁?"

 

"SHO吗？”  
二宫心慌不已，樱井话一出，还舔过他的耳尖，让二宫软了脚跟，眼也被蹭出水雾来。

 

“你每次用这样的眼神看着我，知道我有多想侵犯你吗？”

 

樱井扯开领带，继续说着。

 

“SHO，是我的英文名。”

 

有DID的人从不是樱井。

 

在樱井翔的卧室，或者说樱井翔和他夫人的卧室里，二宫看着这个情圣还当自己如初恋一样，吻他吻得这么纯情和认真。

被吻得缺氧，丧失了最后一丝理智的二宫，在背德感中，渐渐的，不再满足这种唇齿间的纠缠，二宫开始从鼻尖发出一点奶腻的低吟，他不可否认地想要做出一些暧昧的邀请，让面前动情的更照顾他一些。

 

凭什么他二宫和也不可以爱樱井翔。

 

接着，二宫的双手便从樱井的胸前环到结实而性感的后背。

 

身上的衣服随着两个人跌跌撞撞地躺倒在床上之前被褪去一地，接着感受到樱井的手开始在腰间，在胸前，在脊背，在腿间胡乱的游走，在身上每一处引起颤栗，最后被分开了双腿，二宫还是害羞得下意识闭上眼，还试图用手捂住脸。

 

“看着我”

 

樱井有些粗鲁地把人的手分开，看着二宫被吻得有些红肿的唇，还有浸润着水雾的杏眼，樱井身下硬挺往手指已经扩张后的小穴探进去，二宫难耐地动情呻吟，张着嘴巴大口地呼吸着，胸膛也跟着大幅度起伏，二宫躺在自己身下的每一分媚态，都完完整整的被樱井看在眼里。

 

“樱井桑，，啊...那里，那里嗯”

 

舌尖一边挑逗二宫胸前硬挺的乳尖，一圈一圈画着淡粉的乳圈，身下淫腻的水声和来回抽插发出拍打臀瓣的声音，所有的感官刺激糅杂着身体真实的酥麻，情欲带来的疯狂刺激让二宫深陷的只能不断发出求欢的浪言情辞。

 

“快，嗯哈...樱，樱井桑好，好棒哈，嗯呀”

 

而一边喘着气一边埋在二宫身体里的樱井，每一下律动都能感受到二宫对他的缠绵，紧致的小穴包裹住的滚烫同样刺激着撩人的情欲和几乎化为灰烬的理智。

 

现在，樱井除了想着弄坏身下的人，让身下的人叫出更好听的声音，求着他让他操干以外，什么都不想.  
“嗯，嗯哈”

 

“和也，叫我的名字”

“哈啊，嗯sho，sho，哈喜欢，喜欢”

情爱里的情话，每一个音节都是颤抖而滚烫的，身下抽插的速度变得更快，二宫已经射了一次，柱体半硬着又吐着一些晶莹的液体，随着樱井的撞击颤颤巍巍的晃动着，画面看得樱井觉得更是情色的要命。

 

随着越来越来的抽插，二宫的声线也拔高了几分，甚至发出了奶猫一样的尖细声音，樱井俯下来把这些呻吟都吻进了嘴里，还握过二宫的手一起包裹住二宫的下体，多重的刺激让二宫不自禁地弓起腰把自己往人怀里送。

 

“唔唔，嗯不，不要嗯，哈要，要去了嗯啊”

 

“嗯哈，和也现在还不行”

“sho..哈sho酱啊”

 

二宫的腿甚至已经缠上了樱井的腰肢，滑腻的肌肤在人的腰间，大腿上蹭，樱井被惹得加快了撸动的速度，二宫一声尖叫下释放在樱井的手上，樱井最后也释放在了二宫的后穴里。汩汩的白浊从二宫的后穴流出，顺着白皙的大腿内侧一直流下，二宫还在高潮余韵里止不住地颤抖着。

旖旎的画面里，床上这样情色的美让樱井觉得性感得过分。

 

 

“我会离婚。”

二宫从未想过，樱井终于坦诚的面对他时，不是告白，也不是揶揄，樱井给自己的，是这个承诺。

 

“可是我们不能在一起的...”

 

二宫的泪划过脸颊，被樱井的舌尖舔掉。

 

“那就来试试”

 

09/

 

“我们又见面了”

 

“我们最近不是天天在见面吗？”

 

他把酒吧里的二宫拉到自己的面前，就在这个只剩下一根指头的距离，樱井的脸却如同覆着冰霜。  
“是这样吗？可是和也告诉我他从不来酒吧的，所以我该怎么称呼你呢？”  
久久的，面前的人才说了话。  
“是从什么时候发现的？”  
“从我们第一次见面开始”

 

情感萌生的，不是二宫一个人，樱井本也中了乍见情深的毒，喜欢二宫，却无法真的去爱。

 

爱情，婚姻，对樱井来说就像是一场任务，他也完成地十分尽人意。  
但却不曾让自己欢心。

 

就在他想要多点时间去看看二宫，开始急躁的挂掉来自妻子的电话，发现自己没法二心于这个人时候，樱井就清楚的知道。

 

他要的不是现下这场婚姻，而是他喜欢的二宫和也。

 

”谢谢你，要不是你，我不会知道我有多爱和也“  
更不会知道，和也又为这份爱付出了多少。  
我们应该相爱。

 

 

 

樱井牌烧酒


End file.
